


y/ours

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "PRINCESS", Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Date Trips, Fingerfucking, First Date, Fuck tagging, Hand Jobs, I Loved Writing This ClusterFuck of Feels and Shit, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, after their fourth monthsary, side Woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: City lights, projected stars, festive street lamps, and Jihoon's laugh. Hansol would ask which doesn't belong to the group but hes afraid he won't even know the answer.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	y/ours

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Hoonsol content is CRIMINAL and I am Sick of it.

In the four months he's known Jihoon, they've done about a dozen of questionable things already. More than a dozen if you count making out in a dingy restroom of a high-end bar. 

But this, this is by far the most terrified Hansol has ever been with him.

"You're not secretly a vegetarian, are you? If so, I know a great place." Jihoon says, tugging at Hansol's hand, and Hansol laughs.  
"You of all people should know just how much I love meat." Hansol says and Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him. His whole fit white shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather jacket was doing something to Hansol and Hansol hates it. 

Well, he hates the fact that;   
a. he loves the outfit so damn much. and,  
b. he would have loved it so much more if he could take the damn outfit off of Jihoon in the closest possible future

"I meant meat that you actually swallow."  
"I do that all the time."   
"Alright. That's enough from your mouth. Come on." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs as he lets Jihoon pull him inside. 

  
The whole sampgyupsal place was cool. It was the type that uses charcoal instead of gas stoves and Hansol finds it all the more interesting when he sees one of the staff walking out of the kitchen holding a small pot with the flaming coals and he watches as they put it in the middle of the table and then put the grill on top.   
"You look like you haven't been to an open grill restaurant before."  
"I haven't been to one that uses coals before." Hansol shares and Jihoon laughs.  
"Come on, we get the VIP table at the back."   
"Ooh. That's awfully fancy of you." Hansol teases and Jihoon shrugs.  
"Of course. Only the best for the best." Jihoon says and Hansol pinches his arm. 

The owner, yeah, the owner of the whole fucking place, comes by their table and greets Jihoon like they were brothers. Apparently, its one of his juniors from high school and Hansol feels a bit ornamental at the obvious heart eyes his 'junior' seems to have for Jihoon. Hansol personally can't blame him so he did the next best thing. He figured that taking Jihoon's hand and splaying on his own thigh would be better than jumping on Jihoon's lap and just straight up kissing him. The guy smiles, Hansol catches the guy's eyes on Jihoon's hand and he smiles sweetly as he thanked him for inviting them. 

Jihoon squeezes his hand on Hansol's thigh as the guy, Mingyu, leaves, and Hansol smiles at the table.  
"What the hell was that?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shrugs as he grabs the tongs and starts grilling whatever kind of meat was closest to him.  
"Oh, I don't know _sunbae._ " Hansol says and he picks up his chopsticks and starts tasting the side dishes around the table starting with the kimchi.  
"Really?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shrugs.

  
In the four months he's known Jihoon, this is probably their first-ever proper meal together.

Maybe calling the other times as 'meal' would be too much anyways. Making what hangover remedy they can make at half past noon in just boxers and Jihoon's shirt at Jihoon's loft, munching on whatever fast food place they pass by at three in the morning after they've finished their club-hopping trip for the night, and that one time they followed the same Buzzfeed cooking tutorial for a cake which ended up with Hansol's accidental lava cake(which they figured meant it was undercooked but not until they had eaten half of it already), and Jihoon's lovely brick cake. 

But this time is different. It's not laced with anything other than the fact that they're spending time together and it leaves Hansol extremely exposed for some fucking reason. Like, He's been in a lot more exposed situations with Jihoon but this shit is fucking terrifying. 

"You okay?" Jihoon asks, putting down the bowl of rice he's been mauling for half a minute as he stares at Hansol.   
"Yup." Hansol says and he turns his attention to grilling the meat.  
"You're doing that weird thing when you want to say something but you're too sober to say it." Jihoons says and Hansol scoffs.  
"Shut up. I don't have a thing."  
"Yeah, you do. You do this weird eyebrow thing where it scrunches up every five seconds." Jihoon says and Hansol lets go of the tongs and places his hand on his forehead.  
"You have an eyebrow kink now? That's good to know." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs.  
"I have a Hansol kink, actually. It's kind of debilitating, really." Jihoon says and Hansol hates how the comment affects him so damn much.   
"You're debilitating." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs.  
"Thanks, babe. Now tell me what's wrong." Jihoon says and he picks up the tongs and gave Hansol all the cooked meat before cooking another batch.  
"Just... This is kind of like our first proper date, right?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods.  
"I figured it'd be nice. A breath of fresh air from all the stuff we usually do." Jihoon says and Hansol hums.  
"So If I go to the bathroom right now you won't, like, follow after five minutes? That's unfortunate." Hansol says and Jihoon chokes.  
"Like I said. Debilitating." Jihoon says and Hansol shrugs.  
"Call me kryptonite." Hansol says with a wink and he grabs for the tongs in Jihoon's hand.

  
Jihoon and Hansol met at a bar. Wonwoo and his trophy husband looking boyfriend opened up a bar at the heart of the city and Wonwoo had asked Hansol to be one of the two DJs of their opening night. Hansol agreed. It's good money plus he really likes Wonwoo and Seungcheol. When he got there at five in the afternoon, Wonwoo ushered him in and directs him to the stage in the middle. Hansol didn't even hide the amazement in his face because the place is really fucking nice. Seungcheol then calls Wonwoo over and Wonwoo left Hansol to set up on his own in the stage. 

And that's when the Jihoon centric chapters of his life had begun. 

Jihoon was the other DJ and he filled Hansol in on how they're gonna play the night. Apparently, Seungcheol, who happens to be Jihoon's senior in college, just told him to work things out with the other DJ. Basically, they were not given any kind of set up whatsoever so like the mature, level headed adults that they were, they decided to pick who plays first by playing rock paper scissors.

Yeah, not really romantic. But the fact that they played for ten whole minutes and they end up throwing the same hand over and over kind of made Hansol feel like its Cupids way of saying yeah, dumbass. He's right there. Jihoon then stops them and made a deal to let Hansol go first only if he would give Jihoon his number. 

It was stupid. And weird. And probably not the most special first meeting ever, but Hansol likes it. It's stupid and weird. It's them.

Jihoon pays for the meal, because a gentleman always pays for the date if he was the one who asked for one and Hansol just happily smiles at Jihoon since it was Mingyu who walked up to their table. Hansol gives Mingyu the most sincere smile he could muster up and Migyu gives him a tight-lipped one. Jihoon tugs him out of the booth and into the night. Hansol asks him where else they were going for this wonderful first date and Jihoon just smiles.   
"We're going to the stars and the moon, next." Jihoon says with a grin and Hansol would honestly happily dive into the underworld if Jihoon asks him to with that fucking smile on. 

Another painful proof that God, indeed, was real. And that God has favorites. 

  
The stars and the moon were not as celestial as Hansol had imagined they would be. Especially with a bunch of kids running around Hansol and bumping his knees every now and then.  
"Sorry. Apparently, it's field trip night for every fucking elementary school in this part of Korea." Jihoon grumbles as he frowns at a kid who was staring at him from afar.  
"The planetarium was a good idea, though." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs.  
"Yeah. In hindsight."  
"It still is. Regardless of the sea of toddlers around us. Regardless of the number of dirty looks their chaperones have thrown at us in the span of the five minutes we're here." Hansol says and he takes Jihoon's hand.  
"Regardless of the snot that kid rubbed on your pants?" Jihoon asks and Hansol groans.  
"Yeah. So stop grumbling. The kids would think I'm dating a troll." Hansol says and he takes off his yellow beanie and sets it on Jihoon's head. His black hair and pale skin making the yellow stand out and his whole black and white outfit just make it all the more adorable.  
"Fine. But I want a pic of Uranus." Jihoon says with a smirk and one of the moms, who was obviously eavesdropping on them, gasps. Jihoon laughs and he pulls Hansol into a sprint, running away from the crowd in the lobby.

  
After half an hour of them looking through galleries of discovered galaxies and knowns planets on different solar systems, arguing which planet is the best for a second planet for humanity, not that humanity needs a second chance, Jihoon adds, they walk inside the dome for the star system something. Hansol didn't really get a chance to read since Jihoon drags him inside. 

It was like a theater but the seats were formed in a circle facing in. The seats were angled up and a projector in the middle faces up and the projected start system or something slowly rotates on the domed ceiling. 

"This is actually pretty fucking cool." Hansol mutters and Jihoon smiles.  
"I figured you'd like it." Jihoon says and Hansol feels that _oh my god I want to fucking kiss you_ feeling again and it is so fucking suffocating.   
"I didn't know you we're this romantic. Our first kiss tasted like vodka." Hansol says and Jihoon pinches his waist.  
"You tasted like vodka. And that was our first kiss initiated by you. The first time I kissed you, you tasted like pancakes and whip cream." Jihoon says and yeah. Hansol needs a new name for that _oh my god I want to fucking kiss you_ feeling because it's gonna be a mouthful seeing that Hansol feels it like every five minutes.  
"That was the first time I slept over, right?" Hansol redirects and Jihoon nods.  
"I think that was the first time I tapped out of sex in like, ever. In my whole life." Jihoon says and he does the hand on Hansol's thigh move and Hansol keens at the feeling.  
"That was equally our fault, you know?" Hansol says and Jihoon shrugs.  
"I don't know if you remember that day the same as me but the last three times all I did was get new condoms. Like, I wasn't even the one putting them on me." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs.   
"Whatever." Hansol says and he hums as he pressed a hand over Jihoon's on his thigh and they both sigh.  
"There's really nothing more romantic than talking about our sexual experiences under the stars." Jihoon says and both of them laughed, earning an annoyed Shhh from three people seated in front of them. 

After another ten relaxing minutes under the projected stars, Hansol pulls Jihoon out and they run around the gallery a bit more. Jihoon gets his request and Hansol takes a photo of him under Uranus and Jihoon just had to post it on his Instagram with the caption "Under Uranus <3". Hansol loves it. Hansol loves him so much more for it. And he shows it by rolling his eyes and laughing as Jihoon walks out of the Planetarium with a strut. 

  
Their next destination in Jihoon's first date is the low key park at the edge of the city. They take a couple of buses to get there but Jihoon swears the food stalls around the place is so damn worth it. Hansol doesn't really care where he goes as long as it's Jihoon's hand that's guiding him but he shows his excitement all the same.

  
And Jihoon was right.

  
It was well into the night, closing in on eleven, but the place was as alive as Hansol imagined it would've been at around seven in the evening. There were more people here than in the planetarium and Hansol lets Jihoon drag him around to different stalls. After a while, Jihoon asks Hansol to find a good spot for them and Hansol asks how he was gonna find him. Jihoon gave him a once over and he grins at Hansol.   
"You think I can't single you out in a crowd? You wound me." Jihoon teases and Hansol turns before he could give himself the chance to blush at that.  
"Whatever." Hansol takes the food they've bought already and he walks off. 

Hansol looks around at the table and finds them filled with people. He walks around some more and he finds a couple of empty benches by the edge of the park and he smiles and claims one. He takes a few photos of the whole park and he loves how the lights make the place look unusual and Hansol was about to take another photo when a call pops up on his screen and a familiar face smiles at him. Hansol answers the call and he audibly sighs after he did.  
"Oh really? I was just checking in on you, you ass." Seungkwan screams and Hansol laughs.  
"I'm okay, dad."  
"You staying out tonight or what?" Seungkwan asks and Hansol sighs.  
"No, dad. I'm staying at my boyfriend's house tonight."  
"Shut up. You haven't been home in two days you know?" Seungkwan asks and of fucking course, he knows.  
"I'm fine. And Seokmin's my roommate, not you."  
"I sort of feel like I'm Seokmin's roommate, to be honest." Seungkwan says and Hansol sighs.   
"You're not about to give me the talk, are you? Because you're a few months late on that." Hansol says and Suengkwan makes gagging noises on the phone.  
"Being in love looks good on you but it's making you disgusting." Seungkwan huffs and Hansol laughs. Hansol sees Jihoon carrying a few more paper bags in his arms as he looks around and Hansol raises his hand and waves.  
"I'll come by tomorrow. Jihoon's coming."   
"Oh my God. Please tell me you didn't pick up my fucking call in the middle of having sex." Seungkwan screams and he hangs up. Hansol laughs at his phone and pockets it as Jihoon sits next to him.  
"Who was that?" Jihoon asks as he set the paper bags in between them and Hansol takes the paper bag with cheese fries and pulls the box out.  
"Seungkwan asking if I was still alive." Hansol says with his mouth half full of fries and Jihoon hums.  
"Does he still think I'm in a biker gang or something?"  
"Oh. It's underground mafia now. Your lack of a motorcycle kind of breaks the image."   
"I love your friends. They're like half afraid of me and it's all the more amusing when they pretend they're not." Jihoon admits and Hansol laughs.  
"Of course you think it's funny." Hansol says and Jihoon shrugs.  
"You should tell them I have like, a dragon tattoo on my back. Makes me look kind of gangster, you know?" Jihoon offers and Hansol nods.  
"Sure. I've already told them you got a dick piercing though so I think they already see you as a gangster." Hansol says and Jihoon chokes on the rice cakes he was eating. Hansol looks through the boxes for anything to drink and he found a paper bag filled with juice boxes. He picks one up and puts in the straw before giving it to Jihoon. Hansol then tells Jihoon about the night Seungkwan and Seokmin were pestering him about Jihoon so he made obnoxious stories about Jihoon that he can't believe they actually believed. 

"Is this your ideal date?"  
"What is?"  
"Food? Like, just food?" Hansol asks, biting his ice cream since he knows it irks Jihoon and Jihoon shrugs.  
"Maybe? I don't know. My Ideal date is probably any date with you." Jihoon comments and Hansol snorts.  
"Sure." Hansol says and he bites his ice cream again. Making sure Jihoon was looking before he did.

They were back in the middle of the city and Hansol thought they were gonna head back to Jihoon's place right after they got off the bus but Jihoon takes a turn where he shouldn't have had and Hansol finds himself standing in a convenience store while Jihoon practically shoves himself in the ice cream freezer. 

The night has been, for lack of a better term, perfect. Hansol feels like perfect is an understatement, though, but there's no better word for it. 

The one thing Hansol had always liked about Jihoon is that with him, he had always felt wanted. And in as many ways as the word could mean. The way his hands would run through almost his entire body when Hansol is under him, the way Hansol feels so powerless in every kiss. Even the way Jihoon looks at him makes Hansol feel like he wants him and the scariest part of it all is that Jihoon is doing it on purpose. Every praise, every hickey, every finger-shaped bruise directed at Hansol was meticulously aimed at that specific point just to rile Hansol up even more, makes him want feeling wanted and it completely fucks with Hansol's brain.

But tonight was different. He didn't just feel wanted, in a way. It's like, a confirmation of something Hansol had always wanted to ask about but he's too chicken shit to ask Jihoon out loud.

They've always gone out at night, drink a whole lot but they pace themselves to make it through the entire night without staggering out the door, Make out in the bathroom in the middle of it all or maybe do something more if they were a bit more sober by then, and every time they always end up sprawled on Jihoon's sheets with Jihoon making Hansol wear his clothes and Hansol pretending like he doesn't know how much Jihoon likes it. 

But this time its a lot more and a lot less than that.

No glamour, no drunk haze they can blame their actions to, no nothing but Jihoon's hand in his as Hansol chews on his ice cream just to get Jihoon to do that little frowning grunt he does when he pretends to be annoyed by Hansol. It's just them being together, out in the open. Nothing feral or rushed about it and definitely nothing that would make Hansol think maybe.

No _maybe he's just too drunk or maybe he didn't mean it_ bullshit going through his mind every time Jihoon does something sweet and gentle. There weren't any _maybe_ s because there wasn't anyone else to blame for tonight but them. It's just them and Hansol's ice cream and Jihoon's yogurt drink. 

  
"You're doing another Hansol thing." Jihoon says and Hansol snorts.  
"Do you just have a creepy list of Hansol things you think I do?"   
"I have a list of Hansol things you do but you think you don't do. The eyebrow thing when you want to say something you think you shouldn't and the lip thing when you're thinking." Jihoon says so nonchalantly like it was a common thing everyone should have known.   
"I'm thinking about the weight I gained just from this one date. I guess we're better off with our usual thing instead of this dating thing." Hansol jokes and he watches Jihoon do a Jihoon thing. 

Jihoon is curt and sharp with his words and people take him as an asshole for it but Hansol knows it's just because Jihoon's core value is just blatant honesty. It also meant that if Jihoon wants to be honest, but he can't, he does this Jihoon thing where he masks his face with this neutral look that is so painfully obvious Hansol wonders if Jihoon actually thinks it works. 

"I liked the date, Ji. I really did." Hansol says and he pulls Jihoon's hand closer to him making Jihoon stumble and lean his weight on Hansol's shoulder.  
"But next time let's skip the samgyupsal place." Hansol says and Jihoon snorts.  
"Or we just go to a different one where you won't have this look on your face like you want to grill the owner on our table yourself." Jihoon says and Hansol scoffs.  
"You think you're hot shit, don't you? You know that Mingyu dude is head over heels for you. He was staring at you the whole time!" Hansol accuses Jihoon and Jihoon just shrugs and smiles. Typical.  
"I wouldn't know. I'm afraid my attention was on somebody else." Jihoon says and he stops walking, lets go of Hansol's hand, and wraps his hand on the side of Hansol's neck to pull him in for a kiss. 

And Hansol hates how weak his knees got just from one lousy line and one kiss. He hates how easy he seems to Jihoon just because he wants him. 

Jihoon pulls away with a grin and he kisses Hansol's jaw one last time before taking Hansol's hand in his again and they start walking.

Jihoon's place should be a lot closer than this but Hansol figured he's just impatient and really _really_ hot for Jihoon right now. He would've jumped Jihoon on the elevator if Jihoon didn't point out the newly installed camera on the upper right corner. Damn technology and it's efficient uses. 

But suffice it to say, they didn't speak much once Jihoon locked the door behind them. He walks right up to Hansol, lavishes his neck with open-mouthed kisses, and pushes him down on his couch by the window. Hansol not so secretly likes this place the most and Jihoon not so secretly uses that to his advantage by riling Hansol up every time and making him fall apart right here. 

It was a floor to ceiling glass window that faces out into the city and Jihoon's floor was high enough for them to not be seen whenever Jihoon has his way with Hansol right there, with the blinds up and the moonlight the only source of light they have. Maybe its the thought of being seen or the fact that they are doing it in the open, but something about it just pushes Hansol's buttons and he always finds himself staring at the window as Jihoon mouths at his neck and he can see the faint outline of their bodies on the mirror, right over the city line.

This time, though, it's all the more painful for Hansol. 

Jihoon must've mastered some new type of torture specifically designed at Hansol since he's twice as slow and four times as handsy than he used to be. The way he gropes Hansol through his jeans with Hansol's neck right under his teeth is making Hansol see stars and not the kind they saw at the planetarium. He can't help the moans Jihoon's coaxing out of him and he can't help but shiver at every little thing Jihoon does with his hands and mouth. And after just a few minutes of Jihoon doing whatever the fuck that was, Hansol felt more tired than any of the times they've had sex and they haven't even taken their dicks out yet.

"What the hell was that?" Hansol asks in between pants and Jihoon smirks at him. Because he's an absolute devil and he's proud of it.   
"Just something I've wanted to try."  
"Then try it again." Hansol demands and Jihoon laughs. Jihoon shrugs off his jacket and Hansol squirms as he takes off the black hoodie he borrowed from Jihoon and before he could even take his shirt off, Jihoon's hand pressed against his stomach and he shivers as Jihoon runs his cold hand up to Hansol's chest, lifting the shirt up and then kissing at his chest while he slowly lifts the shirt off of Hansol. Hansol can't pinpoint what it is but everything Jihoon does tonight feels electric. Like Hansol's nerves are on edge, his sensitivity doubling up that Jihoon running a finger down his chest and stomach feels like a shot of adrenaline on his skin. And the worst part of it is that Jihoon probably knows it and he's milking every kind of reaction from Hansol that he can squeeze out of him. Figuratively and literally. 

  
Hansol lets out a moan when Jihoon licks up his neck and presses his thigh in between Hansol's legs. Jihoon laughs at it and Hansol doesn't even have the will to feel irritated by it especially since Jihoon follows it up by nipping at his skin.  
"Fucking hell." Hansol lets out and Jihoon hums.   
"You taste amazing." Jihoon says and Hansol shivers at his words.  
"Shut up. God, please shut up." Hansol whines and Jihoon laughs with his lips against Hansol's neck. Hansol pulls Jihoon up to kiss him and Jihoon lets him. Hansol takes the lead for a while but Jihoon takes over when Hansol whines.

Jihoon pulls up, hovering over Hansol's face and Hansol feels so fucking naked. The kind of naked that clothes won't ever cover-up.   
"You look good like this?"   
"Like what? Half naked? Half hard?" Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs.  
"Needy. And open." Jihoon says and Hansol takes a deep breath.  
"Only for you." Hansol says, half teasing, half honest. Something in Jihoon's eyes flickers and changes and Hansol can feel his hand on his waist weigh a little more. Jihoon leans in close, a breath away from him and Hansol's head spin. It's like a whole new level of intimacy Hansol has never felt with Jihoon or with anyone at all. He feels close, and hot, and then he's cold and then he's not. He feels dizzy from the fact that he's not entirely sure if it's still his air that his breathing or if Jihoon's annoying gravitational pull is finally gonna have him crashing. 

When Jihoon finally kisses him Hansol stops breathing. Everything stops and the world spins twice as fast. Jihoon's lips had never felt more there than they do now and Hansol has to physically exert himself to squeeze his lungs and to breathe through his nose. He has to focus hard enough to keep that going and to kiss back, afraid that if he doesn't Jihoon might stop and he can't have that. Jihoon licks at his lips and Hansol almost tears up when Jihoon nibbles on his upper lip and pulls back just enough for Hansol to whine and try to chase him when Jihoon lets his lips go. 

"Good God. Jihoon, what the fuck?" Hansol whines and he pulls Jihoon back down. Hansol kisses Jihoon through his laugh and Hansol is just too worked up for any more foreplay so he presses his hand on Jihoon's abs and he slips his hand inside Jihoon's pants, under his underwear. Jihoon gasps as Hansol grabs his now hardening dick and it's like Jihoon shifts into second gear and he kisses Hansol deeply, sucking on his lips even more and coaxing Hansol's tongue with his own. Hansol shakes under Jihoon's hands and he feels one of them slide under his pants. Jihoon pulls away from the kiss with a grin and he lets his hand move in between Hansol's ass.  
"A jockstrap? Really?" Jihoon asks and Hansol grunts, feeling a finger run through his hole and Jihoon's grin grows even more senile at Hansol's reaction.  
"Hoon. Please." Hansol whines. Because he knows Jihoon's weak for it and Jihoon hums.   
"Please what?" Jihoon asks, hovering an inch away from Hansol's face, and Hansol trembles at Jihoon's finger pressing against his rim softly.   
"Hoonie." Hansol tries again and Jihoon falters.  
"That's not fair." Jihoon says and he kisses Hansol's neck again.   
"I'm clean. Just, please." Hansol pleads again and Jihoon lets out a deep groan that Hansol was sure could be considered as a growl.  
"Bed. Clothes off and wait for me on the bed while I go get something." Jihoon says and Hansol whines when Jihoon gets up and the cold air of his loft hangs over Hansol's body instead.

Jihoon walks off the other room that he's turned into somewhat of a storage room and Hansol gets up and takes his shoes and pants off. He toes off his socks as he walks to Jihoon's bedroom and he crawls in the middle of the king-size bed and he wraps the covers around his shoulders as he waits. Jihoon comes in, shirtless and barefoot, with a long rectangular velvet box in his hand.   
"You wearing anything under there?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shrugs.  
"Not much." Hansol says and Jihoon crawls on the bed over Hansol and Hansol lies down. Jihoon's hand slips in between his legs and slides up his thigh, pushing the blanket off of him and exposing Hansol's bottom half as he hovers over him.   
"I got you something." Jihoon says and Hansol hums.  
"Did you get your dick pierced for me? Because if you did I'll take it as your marriage proposal." Hansol jokes and Jihoon laughs.   
"I feel like you're hinting me about something here." Jihoon says and he kisses him.  
"Am I? I don't know what you mean." Hansol says in between their lips and Jihoon laughs.  
"I'll get it pierced if you get these pierced." Jihoon says, pressing his palm on Hansol's sides and gently rubbing his thumb over his nipples.  
"You abuse them enough as it is. Getting them pierced is like painting a target on them for you." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs.  
"You know me so well." Jihoon says and he kisses Hansol's neck again.  
"Let me just give it to you before the image of you with a nipple piercing takes over my mind." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. He hands Hansol the box and Hansol sits up, leaning his back on the headrest as Jihoon hovers over him with his hands on either side of him. 

Hansol looks up at Jihoon with a smile and he opens the box. Hansol stares at the delicate silver necklace in the box and he stares at Jihoon wordlessly. Jihoon laughs and he picks up the necklace. He takes the box from Hansol's hand and he moves forward and puts the necklace around Hansol's neck. The necklace was ice cold on Hansol's skin and he gasps when Jihoon pulls back and holds the side of his neck, thumbing at the necklace softly.  
"Beautiful." Jihoon says quietly and Hansol lifts his hand to the thin chain necklace.   
"What's this for?" Hansol asks, staring at Jihoon's eyes and looking for any kind of answer, and Jihoon stares back.  
"Let's say it's for everyone to know you're mine."   
"So this is you claiming me?" Hansol asks and Jihoon doesn't break his stare as he smiles and nods.  
"That's exactly what this is for." Jihoon says and he pulls Hansol closer and kisses his neck. The necklace pressing gently in between his skin and Jihoon's lips and Hansol groans.  
"I want everyone to ask you where you got this and you'd think of this. You'd think of tonight." Jihoon says against his neck and he pulls away just enough to move up to Hansol's lips.  
"You'd think of me." Jihoon adds and Hansol nods.   
"You know what this means, right? What I'm trying to say?" Jihoon asks, his voice suddenly sounding a lot less loud and a lot more unsure. 

Hansol thinks back to weeks and months of him riling Jihoon up with empty threats and made up stories of made-up men who can make Hansol feel more than what he feels with Jihoon just so he can feel more with Jihoon. The endless banter of Hansol's maybes and what-ifs to put Jihoon on edge because Jihoon kisses him differently when he does. He holds onto Hansol differently. 

But never did Hansol think Jihoon would even be swayed by such empty words when Hansol can't even begin to describe how deep he's fallen for Jihoon now. 

"Yeah." Hansol says and Jihoon sighs.  
"Just yours." Hansol says softly and Jihoon hums.  
"Mine." Jihoon says and he kisses Hansol gently. 

  
Jihoon pulls away way too quickly and Hansol was about to complain but he sees Jihoon just frantically trying to take his pants off. Hansol takes his underwear off, throwing off the bed and he turns to see Jihoon staring, completely frozen with his pants half off.  
"You just gonna stare?" Hansol asks and Jihoon shakes his head and falls on his face as he tugs off his underwear along with his pants. Hansol finds Jihoon rock hard already and he can't help but sigh when Jihoon's hands go under his thighs and spread his legs open.  
"Can we do it like this?" Jihoon asks and Hansol doesn't know why but he feels himself getting flustered at the thought of being fucked on his back.   
"We've never done it like this before." Hansol adds and Jihoon smiles.  
"I wanna see you." Jihoon says and just to put emphasis on his words, he pulls the curtains above the headrest to the side, and the light from outside frames them on Jihoon's bed.  
"We don't have to do it like this if you don't want to." Jihoon says and Hansol shakes his head.  
"Just... Okay. But don't blame me if I cum after five seconds." Hansol offers and Jihoon laughs softly. He leans down and kisses him again and Hansol relaxes.  
"I wanna prep you tonight." Jihoon says more than asks and Hansol whines.  
"Fuck, yeah. Yeah, okay." Hansol says and Jihoon takes the bottle of lube he has on his bedside drawer and he gently lifts Hansol's ass a bit, pulling him down. 

The sound the lube makes was enough to make Hansol want Jihoon's fingers more and the way Jihoon looks at him is just the cherry on top because Jihoon is looking at him like he wants to eat him up and it's not fair how that makes Hansol feel. Jihoon lubes up his finger and tells Hansol he's about to push in and Hansol nods. A finger isn't much for Hansol, really. He's fingered himself enough and has taken other things much bigger than a mere finger. But there was something with Jihoon's finger that has him gasping when he pushes it all in down to the knuckle and Hansol makes a choking sound when Jihoon pulls his finger out and pushes it back in again. Jihoon runs his other hand over Hansol's forehead, pushing back his hair as he keeps at it. Hansol keens at the feeling and he asks Jihoon for another finger right away. Jihoon complies and Hansol shakes when Jihoon curls both fingers at the same time and they brush right over his spot.

"That's not fucking fair. I've been fingering myself for since I was fifteen and you do it for the first time and you find it- ah shit." Hansol chokes properly now as Jihoon curls his finger again and Jihoon watches him like Hansol's performing just for him and no one but him. Hansol bites his lips to keep himself from saying what he really needs to say and Jihooon shakes his head and pulls his lips out from between his teeth and he presses his thumb gently on it. Rubbing his lower lip as he curls his fingers inside Hansol and keeps it there.  
"No holding back." Jihoon whispers over his ears and Hansol can feel his dick dripping on his stomach as Jihoon straightens his fingers and then curls them back up. Hansol lets out a broken moan when Jihoon pulls his fingers out and asks him if he can take another finger. Hansol nods frantically and holds onto Jihoon's wrist and guides it back down between his legs. Jihoon complies, gently pressing his the third finger when the other two were halfway in and Hansol grunts, asking for more. Jihoon kisses his neck again, the cold necklace a painfully sweet sensation on his skin as Jihoon licks up his skin, and Hansol grips Jihoon's wrist even more when Jihoon fully fucks three fingers inside him. Hansol lets out a deep breath and it feels like he hasn't been breathing since the day he was born up until now. 

"From now on," Hansol pants, "you're gonna make me cum at least once with just your fingers before we have sex. Do you understand?" Hansol demands and Jihoon laughs. His breath fanning over Hansol's neck making him all the more sensitive.  
"Whatever you want, princess." Jihoon says and Hansol flushes when he feels himself tightening at the name and his dick might as well just be a fucking faucet.  
"Ah-ha. I knew you loved it when I called you that." Jihoon says and he kisses Hansol's lips before Hansol could even think of a counter-argument.  
"I don't- You're the one who- hhnng fuck." Hansol whines as Jihoon fucks his fingers in and out and kisses his jaw.  
"Yeah?" Jihoon asks, taunting him and Hansol doesn't even care because it just feels so fucking good what the fuck?

Hansol's first orgasm takes them both by surprise and he cums so hard he feels a bit of his own release on his chest and even up to his jaw. He shivers and shakes as Jihoon presses harder on his spot with his fingers, squeezing his orgasm even more and Hansol claws at Jihoon's wrist and it fucks him up even more when he feels Jihoon lick his cum off of his skin. 

Jihoon laps at his neck, licking him clean and he gently pulls his fingers out of Hansol, and Hansol shivers at how empty it feels. He whines and holds Jihoon's wrist there, moaning for more but Jihoon just kisses him and lifts his hand over to Hansol's dick, holding it and squeezing it gently.  
"That was so fucking hot." Jihoon says and Hansol tries to pace his breathing to keep himself from panting.  
"Hoon." Hansol says pathetically and Jihoon lifts him up gently and lets him catch his breath.  
"You came untouched." Jihoon says. His eyes light up as he stares at Hansol and Hansol pulls his knees up to his chest and takes a deep breath.  
"I can move my legs but I can't feel them at all." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. He kisses Hansol softly, his hand running down his thigh, and Hansol sighs into the kiss.  
"You still good to go?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods.  
"Please." Hansol whines and Jihoon lie him back down and hover over him. 

  
Jihoon hovers over him for a while, just watching him breathe, and Hansol feels squirmish under his gaze for the first time ever. Jihoon runs his hand up Hansol's thigh and up to his waist and his other hand takes Hansol's left hand and raises Hansol's palm over his lips. It's a thousand words conveyed in silence and Hansol feels full and feels like he can't get enough and he wonders if that what it feels like. 

If this is what love feels like. 

Jihoon lets go but Hansol keeps his hand over Jihoon's face and Jihoon keens at the touch, tilting his head a bit as Hansol rubs his thumb over Jihoon's cheekbone. Jihoon asks him if he's still okay to go and Hansol nods. Jihoon grabs for the lube again and Hansol watches Jihoon start breathing hard and Hansol feels the tip of his dick on his rim. Jihoon looks right at Hansol's eyes and Hansol nods. Hansol's breath hitched, caught on his throat as Jihoon pushes the first inch in and Jihoon leans down, his hands on either side of Hansol's ribs and Hansol wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck. Jihoons lets out a broken sigh as he pushes in slowly and Hansol tries his best to keep his eyes from rolling up from the sensation. After what seems like the longest three minutes of Hansol's life, he feels Jihoon push in to the hilt and he moans right over Hansol's face. Jihoon's face contorts in such a painful look and Hansol thinks it's unfair for Jihoon because for him he feels like he's floating. He feels warmth seeping in his bones from where Jihoon's touching him and Hansol can't help the involuntary spasming when Jihoon kisses him. Jihoon moans into the kiss and Hansol feels like crying and cumming and he wants to zip his heart open because it feels too much and he'd rather it overflow than for him to implode.   
"So good. You feel so good, princess." Jihoon mutters and it takes Hansol off guard and he tightens up again. Jihoon half laughs and half moans and Hansol claws at Jihoon's back as Jihoon pulls out ever so slowly only to fuck back in just as slow. Hansol can't help but sob when Jihoon pushes back in fully and stays there. Jihoon lifts Hansol's legs up and hooks them on his elbows as he pulls back out again and pushes in. But this time, Hansol cries out when the head of Jihoon's dick nudges right onto Hansol spot and Jihoon hisses at Hansol's nails lashing at the skin of his back.  
"Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck Hoon don't sto- Ah!_ " Hansol chokes and Jihoon pulls back and pushes back in, pressing right there and Hansol cries at how good Jihoon is at aiming at it.   
"That's right. So good for me. So fucking tight for me, aren't you, princess?" Jihoon eggs him on and Hansol wails. Jihoon kisses him. Hansol blinks, his sight blurring as he starts tearing up and Jihoon lifts himself up with just one hand, his pace not faltering as he gently wipes Hansol's tears away. Hansol whines when Jihoon starts holding back and would start to fuck back even without pushing in fully. Hansol would beg for him to give all of it to him, would beg that he can take it and that he'd take it even if he can't take it, but his words leave him. Left with nothing but whines and moans and the needy whimpering he does when Jihoon accidentally pulls out completely and Hansol would have to feel like he's being stretched open again when Jihoon fucks back in. 

One thing Hansol had always loved about sex with Jihoon was how good he was at toying with Hansol using his dick. He'd know just when to push him over the edge and just when he needs to hold back to keep Hansol wanting for more. And Hansol always hates how he melts right into Jihoon's hand when he does. Almost as if he's molding himself just to fit perfectly for Jihoon and he hates how he doesn't care about it at all as long as Jihoon does what he does.

But right now, aside from Jihoon's skillfully mastered thrusts and shoves, Hansol feels Jihoon's gaze on him like it's an actual thing. He can feel the weight of Jihoon's attention on him like another pair of arms gently pushing him down on Jihoon's expensive satin sheets and its a weight he didn't know he needed until right now. He never knew he craves for something like this. Something so consuming, so mind-numbing that Hansol feels like he's watching them from the edge of the bed. He didn't know he needed a drug like Jihoon's full attention directly on him until it was already in his bloodstream.

Jihoon's eyes flicker down to his neck for a split second and Hansol was thrown off of his thoughts. The necklace seems to slither around his neck and the cold feeling of the metal chain seems to burn his skin. He let his left-hand curl around the hair at the back of Jihoon's hair and he let his right hand fall around his neck. He runs his fingers over the cold silver chain and he looks up at Jihoon, catches him watching his fingers. He feels himself smile up at Jihoon and Jihoon's eyes widened. He tenses on top of Hansol and Hansol gasps as he feels Jihoon cum inside him. He feels every last spurt of it on his spot and Hansol shakes as he cums again. Jihoon falls, catches himself by carrying his weight on his elbows on either side of Hansol's head and Hansol pants as his cum stains his skin for the second time tonight. 

Hansol takes a deep breath right before Jihoon leans down and kisses him and Hansol almost chokes at the lack of oxygen in his lungs.  
"I take it back." Hansol says and Jihoon stares at him with knitted brows.  
"Please only call me princess when we have sex." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs. He lets his face fall on Hansol's chest and they laugh together.  
"I don't want it to seem like its a sex thing but like, I fucking love you." Jihoon says and Hansol hums.  
"You came because I smiled at you. I know it's not a sex thing." Hansol says and Jihoon pinches his sides. Jihoon shifts his weight up and Hansol lets out a broken moan when Jihoon's dick shifts inside him.   
"Hoon, wait" Hansol warns him but Jihoon moves again, making him go deeper in and Hansol just about loses his mind.  
"Fuck. You've never been this sensitive." Jihoon asks and he pulls out gently. Jihoon crawls up a bit more and Hansol shivers when Jihoon's very wet and half-hard dick leaves a trail of cum on Hansol's thigh.   
"I guess there's no second round tonight?" Jihoon asks and Hansol hums.  
"Princess is out of commission till the foreseeable future, I'm afraid." Hansol says and Jihoon grins at him and kisses him softly, licking at his lips making him shiver.  
"Oh, I'm so gonna milk the princess thing next time. I bet I can get at least three from you." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs.  
"Don't overdo it or it'll lose its charm."   
"It's not a charm. You just like it." Jihoon says, nosing up Hansol's neck as he mutters my princess softly. Hansol runs his fingers through Jihoon's hair. 

  
They rest up for a few more minutes. Jihoon kissing whatever patch of skin his lips are close to and Hansol having to slap Jihoon's hands away when his hands start to go lower than his waist. Then they let the bathtub fill with warm water as they scrub themselves clean under the spray of the shower. Hansol ignores Jihoons tunnel vision directed at Hansol's neck and the necklace and Jihoon seem to not notice it himself. Jihoon shuts the water off and they head for the bathtub, letting the water overflow as they slip in the water. Jihoon pulls Hansol back towards him and Hansol lets himself submerge just before his nose goes down and Jihoon wraps his arms around Hansol's neck. Jihoon toys with the silver chain under the water and Hansol smiles. He sits up and turns to his side and smiles at Jihoon.   
"You seem to like the necklace more than I do." Hansol teases and Jihoon averts his eyes for a second which says a lot to Hansol.  
"It looks good on you." Jihoon says and he thumbs the necklace. Hansol leans to his side, pressing closer to Jihoon's chest as he let his feet dangle off outside of the tub.  
"Don't look at me like that." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles.  
"Look at you like what?"  
"Like you know I'm not telling you something." Jihoon says and he shifts himself up when Hansol accidentally nudges his dick. Hansol smiles and shifts himself on Jihoon's lap, turning to face him and throwing his legs on either side of Jihoon as he sits on Jihoon's thighs. He runs his fingers up and down Jihoon's dick and Jihoon flushes and starts to take deep breaths.  
"I think you like the necklace because it says something." Hansol says and he wraps his hand around Jihoon's hardening dick.  
"Yeah." Jihoon says. breathless and boneless and Hansol feels Jihoon's hands on his waist as he starts pumping his hand.  
"I think I know what this is about. You are kind of possessive." Hansol says and Jihoon groans. Hansol can't help but feel his heart double in size at the fact that Jihoon looks like he's close already.   
" 'M not." Jihoon mumbles and he stares at Hansol with his eyes half-closed.   
"You are. All the _my_ s and _mine_ s. It's okay. I like it." Jihoon shivers as Hansol leans in close to his ears and kisses his jaw.  
"You do?" Jihoon asks, his voice was low and quiet, and Hansol kind of feels hot himself.  
"Yeah. I like being yours." Hansol says and Jihoon bites his lips as he groans. Hansol keeps his hand moving as he kisses Jihoon and he silently hopes that fingers digging on his waist would leave bruises that'd stay for at least a day.   
"I told you earlier, didn't I?" Hansol asks and Jihoon hums, chases Hansol's lips as his legs tenses under Hansol.  
"I'm your princess." Hansol whispers over Jihoon's ear and one of Jihoon's hands wrap over Hansol's on his dick as he cums. Hansol feels Jihoon's teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder and he moans.  
"Not too hard." Hansol whines and Jihoon let up. He pants against Hansol's skin and kisses at the indention his teeth left on Hansol's skin.

Hansol lets go of Jihoon's dick and wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck tightly, kissing him hard to satiate the both of them enough to keep them for doing anything more tonight, and Jihoon's arms wrap around Hansol's back as he kisses back.

They decided to get out of the water before it turns cold and Jihoon scowls when his back stings as he dries off. Hansol would feel sorry for it but everything that happened was called for. Maybe it's my body's defense mechanism acting up. I did feel like I was being split open. But Jihoon didn't find it amusing. He didn't find the photos Hansol took amusing either but one look at Hansol wearing his shirt and boxers was enough for Hansol to get what he wants. Hansol grabs hold of the four pillows as Jihoon takes the sheets and blankets off the bed and Hansol watches as Jihoon changes into new sheets with just his sweatpants on. Jihoon's black hair falls over his eyes and there was a second where he turns to Hansol as he was on the bed trying to fix the sheets and Hansol figured that porn exists because not everyone can have Lee Jihoon. 

Jihoon didn't bother hiding his smile as he lifts Hansol with ease and throws him on the bed with a maniacal laugh. Hansol throws the pillows at Jihoon and Jihoon swats them away and tries to grab for Hansol's wrists. Hansol squirms away and fights back but they both know it's inevitable that Jihoon would hold him down, pinning his wrists down over his head and kisses him teasingly, pulling away when Hansol chases his lips and kissing him harder when Hansol wants to take a breath. Then he flops down on top of Hansol and clings onto him as Hansol tries to reach for the pillows. Jihoon kisses him once more and they settle into a much more comfortable position. Jihoon lying on his back as Hansol lies half on top of him with Jihoon's hand around his waist.

  
"It's like, three am." Jihoon says and he sets his phone back on the bedside table.  
"I feel like I'm gonna sleep until tomorrow morning." Hansol says and Jihoon laughs softly.   
"We need to get up at around three in the afternoon. We have work tonight." Jihoon reminds him and Hansol sighs.  
"Fuck. Right." Hansol groans and he closes his eyes. He finds himself toying with the silver necklace and Hansol hums.   
"Hey, Ji?"  
"Yeah?"   
"I love you." Hansol says with his eyes closed and Jihoon takes his hand in his and sets it on his chest. Jihoon hums sleepily and he kisses Hansol's forehead. 

And Hansol falls asleep just like that. Lulled by the soft thumping of Jihoon's heartbeat and covered by the comfort that comes with the scent of Jihoon's shirt. Yeah, maybe they've been together for four months now but it feels like everything would change after this night. But Hansol doesn't care. It's been so long since he's felt at home in someone else's hands so why the hell would he care?

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOOOTTTHIIINNNGGGGGG
> 
> hoonsolist follow my main Twitter account @punk_assnerd 
> 
> My writing account is @punk_asswriter and you can smite me there♡


End file.
